Fireworks
by Tsubame Gaeshi
Summary: RyoSaku, one-shot. MIGHT have been OOC, but I'm not sure. Ryoma thinks it's more than just fireworks he was seeing. It was sparks. EDITED


Hello! Hmm, another RyoSaku fic which came to my mind last night, and it's in conjunction with New Year's Eve, which is actually, right NOW. It's one-shot, and I HOPE I don't make Ryoma or Sakuno OOC. If I do, I just want to apologize. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one-shot fic!

Disclaimer : The Prince of Tennis and its characters(namely Ryoma, Sakuno, etc, you know) do NOT belong to me, and belong to Takeshi Konomi instead.

EDIT : Yes, I have decided to edit the end of the story, because everyone said it was abrupt. And.. yeap. Hope this gives a difference, huh?

* * *

That day was just a normal day in Ryoma Echizen's life. School, tennis, home, Karupin. However, everyone was talking a lot about New Year's Eve. Everyone knew that at midnight on New Year's Eve/Day, there will be a lot of lovely fireworks in the sky. Momo said he was going to take An-chan to see the fireworks on a hill(not knowing that she had also accepted Kamio's offer to see fireworks at that very moment). Eiji was chirpy and excited about celebrating the new year.

On the other hand, Ryoma Echizen was not doing anything. Who cared about the beginning of a new year? It's just like every other year. Why the fuss? Instead, he was going to play tennis that night, just like what he did on every other day.

"Seishounen(small shounen, small boy, etc), where're you heading to tonight? See fireworks with your girlfriend?" Nanjiroh Echizen smirked, looking at his son. Ryoma couldn't care less about what his father thought.

"No. And, none of your business, oyaji(dad)."

"Hey, HEY! Don't just go off like that! Show some respect for your da-" Nanjiroh exclaimed, only to find out that Ryoma had left the doorstep of their residence.

"Typically Ryoma," Nanjiroh muttered under his breath, now turning back to the 'newspaper', which actually had a magazine with beautiful girls in bikinis hidden beneath the pages.

* * *

Ryoma often spent the new year with his Himalayan cat, Karupin. Somehow, this year was different. Momo and Eiji-senpai had forced Ryoma to spend the new year away from his house, and Ryoma HAD to agree, because they said that Ryoma was entitled to have sushi in Kawamura's sushi shop.

After all, they only said "Spend the new year AWAY from your house." That meant Ryoma could practise tennis with the wall near the street tennis courts.

Ryoma enjoyed silence. He was quite a loner, and was definitely anti-social. There was no need for talking anyway, unless he really needed things to be done, for example, winning a tennis match. As the saying goes, "still waters run deep".

Ryoma's aim was perfect. He always hit back the same spot without fail. Someone else also had the same way to spend the new year. He or she was playing tennis against the wall. However, that person wasn't as good as him. He or she kept on running to the bushes to look for the tennis ball.

_Amateurs._

Ryoma decided to approach the person. He or she(Ryoma was unable to see in the dark) had very long braids, probably until her waist.

Ryoma realised that person was none other than Ryuzaki Sakuno, the granddaughter of the obaa-san of Seigaku. That girl was also in Seishun Gakuen. She had very long braids which was recognizable even from far. Her tennis skills were unlike her grandmother's. She would swing the air so many times, and yet she never gave up.

"Ah, where did that ball go this time.." Sakuno said, looking for her tennis ball. She couldn't lose THAT tennis ball, the one where her best friend, Tomoka, drew Ryoma's face on. Ryoma saw that ball fly to his direction, and picked it up.

"Is it yours?"

"Ah, yeah! Gomen(sorry)! Arigato(thank you), Ryoma-kun," Sakuno said, her face turning to a shade of red. He was confused. Why does she blush so much, especially when talking to him?

"So, Ryoma-kun, what are your plans for the night?"

"Tennis."

"Ano, Ryoma-kun, would you like to see the fireworks on the hill later, at midnight?" Sakuno asked, her face even redder than before.

"Um, okay then."

"Eh, hontou ni(really), Ryoma-kun? Alright then! I'll see you at the hill!" Sakuno said shyly. She ran off, her braids dancing behind her as she ran.

* * *

11.50 PM. Ryoma said he couldn't break Sakuno's promise. Besides, he had nothing else to do anyway. This was going to be the first time he would be seeing fireworks. All the while, he would be lying on his bed, staring into nowhere. However, this year was different.

He walked up the path that led to the hill, where everyone had a good view of the city, and obviously, the fireworks. As he was walking up, he spotted Momo and Eiji, anxious to see the fireworks. He wanted to remain unspotted, especially at the position he was in. Momo and Eiji wouldn't refrain from teasing him for the next few months.

To his surprise, there were many people there. He noticed some of the Seigaku regulars weren't there, namely Tezuka and Kaidoh. Ryoma wouldn't have been there too, but he made a promise, and Ryoma didn't want to break promises.

He could see Kamio fighting against Momo(and obviously fighting for An-chan), Kawamura-senpai and Shinji trying to break the two. An-chan also didn't know what to do. She didn't know this would become a disaster. Her brother was sitting with the other Fudomine regulars, and many people from other schools were going to watch the fireworks as well.

Ryoma wanted to be alone, and he wanted peace and silence in order to admire the fireworks, and the situation wasn't helping him at all. He walked away from the spot where everyone was, and he sat at the edge of the hill.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun.. I thought you wouldn't come," Sakuno said softly. She sat beside him quietly. That was what Ryoma wanted; silence. The silence broke though, because probably Sakuno felt uncomfortable being so quiet.

"You've seen fireworks before, Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. He nodded his head. He'd seen them as a child; his parents would take him out to the garden on New Year's Eve at midnight, and his father would be pointing at the illuminated sky. That was back in California, and when he was only a toddler. Ryoma would just stare at the sky, amused.

"I loved watching fireworks. I watched them with my parents every year," Sakuno said, looking rather sad.

"Why aren't you watching the fireworks with them this year, then?"

"My parents passed away two years ago, at this very day." Sakuno's face turned glum.

_Uh oh. Wrong question._

"But there's no use for me to dwell about them, right? We must all face tomorrow, despite the challenges that we have to tackle," Sakuno continued, smiling again.

_Why is she smiling? Isn't she sad that her parents are gone?_

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's alright. I was watching fireworks last year by myself, and it feels better to watch fireworks with someone else than to watch them alone."

"Hey, Sakuno, um.." Ryoma mumbled. He couldn't imagine himself being nice to someone. Especially if that person was Ryuzaki Sakuno. Why did he even care about her? Why didn't he just shrug, leave her in the dark, and hit her back to reality with his catch phrase, 'Mada mada da ne'? Well, the answer was basically, Ryoma couldn't do that. Especially if that person was Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Yes?"

"Er, if you ever want to watch fireworks.. er, or uhm, go for any festival, I'm.. uhh.. always.. free to um, accompany you."

"Eh! Hontou, Ryoma-kun? I heard the Spring Festival is really pretty, when all the sakura flowers bloom! Oh, and also.. ah. I shouldn't tell you all these, you've got to train for tennis. Ah gomen," Sakuno said, going on and on.

"If you want to go for all those festivals, I'll go with you."

"Really?" Sakuno asked. There must be some reason why Ryoma was treating her so good. He nodded his head in reply.

Ryoma checked his watch. 11.59 PM. There was only 10 seconds left till the new year.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4.

Three, two, one.

Fireworks shot up from the city, and cheering could be heard from the distance. The fireworks illuminated the dark night sky, marking the beginning of a new year. Ryoma could see Sakuno smiling as she gazed at the sky. Ryoma felt the same way he did when he first saw fireworks as a toddler. He was amazed at how fireworks could make a dark, dull day be interesting and beautiful. Maybe it wasn't fireworks alone. Ryoma felt sparks as well. It was the chemistry between him and Sakuno. No wonder he felt that he HAD to be nice to Sakuno Ryuzaki!

It was all because of what they call, fireworks.

* * *

Sorry for the abrupt ending, minna! So, happy new year, happy '05, and may the new year bring you more happiness, joy and luck! About whether Sakuno's parents passing away, I'm NOT sure, I have the feeling they're still alive. Just to err, spice up the story. Review, sankyuu! Eh and I updated it. Hope you like it! It's longer, and I got one idea from Cinpii, about the 'why is she still smiling' thing. Thanks a lot! HAPPY 05! 


End file.
